


Oh Really Holmes!

by Luthienberen



Category: Sherlock Holmes (US TV 1954)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Watson's Woes WAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: In attempting to persuade Holmes to take a holiday Watson inadvertently changes everything.





	Oh Really Holmes!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the watsons_woes community event 'wadvent' for Christmas, Day 3.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Sherlock Holmes TV series produced by Sheldon Reynolds.
> 
> Not beta-read!
> 
> This I my first time writing Sherlock Holmes fanfic so I thought I would try with the US TV 1954 series I have been recently watching. I love Ronald Howard as Holmes and Marion-Crawford as Watson, who is now firmly in my top three favourite Watsons. Thank you for the opportunity of delving into the SH fandom. :D

**_Dr John Watson’s Private Diary_ **

_(Not to be shared with the Strand)_

Living with Sherlock Holmes was quite an exciting business. If one wasn’t ducking from experiments which had gone horribly wrong from Holmes’ chemistry kit, one was dashing around catching criminals and dealing them a good punch.

Admittedly I could live without the minor explosions from Holmes’ dubious experiments or having to check for poison in the tea, but overall it was a good life. Lately it was even better.

The looks that we are recently exchanging cause a warmth to fill my chest that made me smile widely and cheeks to flush. The times Holmes praised my right hook and dragging a reluctant criminal to justice instigated a strange sensation in my stomach, as if I was on a ship – not unpleasant yet the flutter there would catch me off guard.

Occasionally, I would catch a similar reaction in Holmes. My admiration of his techniques had always pleased him, yet now whenever I praised his reasoning in a case, he would appear for a minute flustered before regaining equilibrium.

He would also rush me off more quickly once Lestrade had finished, insisting there were matters to intend to; these transpired to be the theatre with a violinist Holmes simply _had_ to hear, or an experiment left brewing on our table, or in one spectacular instance the need for a new brew of tea that became tainted with arsenic.

I wonder what Holmes thinks of all these new goings-on? He has not said anything, but he must have deduced the cause.

Nevertheless, even amid these peculiar reactions from both of us, there are peaceful moments interspersed with the madness.

I once had even persuaded Holmes to take a break and go on a holiday…and became embroiled in a case, but a man must try.

With good fortune I might manage the same feat, (sans case), for our second Christmas together. I shall try over breakfast.

~ * ~

“Good morning Holmes!”

Holmes smiled at me as he sat down still clad in his dressing gown. The man never dressed until much later while I was already comfortably attired in my clothes for the day.

“Good morning Watson, you are unusually cheerful. What are you up to hmmm?” Holmes asked as he poured milk into our cups and then picked up the teapot.

“You mean you can’t deduce old boy?”

“I need some data Watson and you are learning to hide _some_ details from me.”

The proud grin made me flush a little. Holmes loved praise, but I enjoyed it to when I managed to impress my friend.

“So, Watson?”

“Impatient this morning Holmes?” I asked after a moment spent buttering my toast.

Holmes bit into his toast, merely staring stoically at me. Damn the man, he knows I can rarely resist his stares.

“I was hoping we could perhaps go away for a few days over Christmas? Our last Christmas was rather busy with the Case of the Exploding Christmas Pudding. It would be nice to have a peaceful holiday instead.”

“But London Watson! We could miss any manner of fascinating crimes and how would Lestrade fair without us?”

“I imagine the Inspector will welcome a bit of peace and quiet himself.”

Holmes sniffed and continued eating in injured silence. For such a cool man, devoted to reason and logic, he was very much like a young girl, easily offended and easily pleased by my comments.

“Oh, come now Holmes, you can spare three days surely? The criminals of London will have an opportunity in our absence to get into quite bit of mischief, maybe even commit _complex, intriguing_ crimes. Isn’t that worth taking a holiday?”

I had him. I could tell by the twitch of his lips and the flicker in his eyes. The stare was diverted long enough for Holmes to break open his egg, before he continued staring at me.

However, there was more warmth there and that glimmer that said he nearly convinced.

Now for a gamble…

“Naturally, I could go alone if you really must stay, but-”

“Alone?” exclaimed Holmes.

Concealing my grin, I drank my tea before responding, observing how Holmes’ cheeks were flushed.

“If I must, as I do need a break. We have had case after case Holmes since August and I for one must have a chance to restore my constitution. Though I would rather spend time with my friend, I will go alone if I must – or perhaps Lestrade will be interested?”

Holmes set his cup down with a clatter and sprang up. Rather startled by Holmes’ reaction I put my own tea cup down and stood.

“Holmes?”

His grey eyes were bright as they fixed on my face. His cheeks were still flushed and his fingers were curled into his palms. Worried I may have gone too far, though not entirely understanding how, I tried to work out what was the matter.

Seeing Holmes so agitated upset me more than I can describe.

“Holmes? Are you well? Was it something I said?”

Holmes raked a hand through his hair. He was undecided on how to act then, which surprised me. Finally, he spoke, voice strained.

“You would prefer Lestrade’s company to my own? After everything?”

I was confused and a little hurt by the accusation lacing Holmes’ questions.

“Of course, not Holmes, I was merely attempting to tease you into agreeing. Remember, it took me three weeks last time to convince you to go on holiday. I wanted to circumvent that if possible.”

I put my right hand on Holmes’ shoulder, aiming for comfort. My stomach was turning over with anxiety and the need to make my friend understand.

Under my hand I felt the tension partially drain from Holmes. His expression flickered with an emotion I couldn’t catch before it was gone. His hand came up and covered mine.

The heat from his hand was reassuring in contrast to the scrutiny I was under. The pressure and warmth of Holmes hand set my heart thumping while his gaze sent shivers through me. I was on edge, nerves taut. Into the silence that had fallen, broken only by both our uneven breathing, I waited for Holmes to speak.

I couldn’t understand why I felt this overawing need for Holmes to realise that all I wished for was a quiet holiday _with him_. A holiday where we could relax without interruption from Scotland Yard, desperate ladies or emotional men.

My throat constricted as I, author of our adventures in the Strand, became voiceless.

Holmes thank the man, must have observed my intentions in my expression or my eyes, for he suddenly smiled. It was one of relief, tempered quickly with a nervous lick of his lips.

For some reason the action was fascinating and I was memorised, hand trembling slightly on Holmes’ shoulder.

Holmes squeezed my hand with one also rather shaky. Then without further ado he bent his head and _kissed me_.

I froze, mind sinking fast under the surge of emotions. Shock at Holmes’ actually kissing me transformed into registering the movement of his lips upon mine. He gasped against my mouth as my moustache tickled him. The idea that he was ticklish had me chuckle and Holmes, the scourge, took advantage.

He kissed me harder and I moaned. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I was unprepared for the sensation.  I struggled to reach the surface of the turbulent emotions casting me about in their fierce tides.

His body was lean and long against my rounder, more muscular figure. It was heady, intoxicating. The warmth in my chest exploded into a heat and my stomach was aflutter. I kissed back with a fierceness of mine own and Holmes groaned.

This was wrong, immoral and illegal yet I could not care. This was Holmes and I understood at last the changes of the last few months. The affection I felt for Holmes ran much deeper than that of friendship. Surely Holmes, as the instigator, returned some measure – if not all – of my sentiments?

I felt Holmes’ free hand clasped the back of my neck, fingers stroking frantically the skin not covered by my collar. The knowledge that Holmes was equally affected by this…this alteration between us allowed me to calm slightly and enable me to pull away, but not far.

Our embrace remained, for I merely pulled my lips from his and titled my head so we could look at one another. Our chests heaved for air and with emotion.

“Oh, really Holmes!” I finally gasped, “this is most irregular.”

My friend’s face dissolved into laughter and I couldn’t help smiling.

“Irregular but welcome if I am any judge.”

“Your observations are correct Holmes, but the risk-”

“Was worth it my dear fellow.” His grey eyes were captivating. “I had guessed your affection for my person had changed in recent months. I just couldn’t quite tell in what manner. It took me time to deduce that the change might stem from a romantic angle.”

I shook my head, while revealing in the delicious closeness we shared. If Lestrade walked in now…

Holmes spoke before my thoughts could take that dreaded turn.

“I found the thought did not repel me as such trifles had previously, rather I discovered I returned such sentiments.”

I laughed at the frown marring Holmes’ forehead. Of course, he would be affronted initially that he could be felled by such a pedestrian emotion as _love._

“So, you risked all? But why now?”

“I was considering the best course, but then you forced my hand by threatening to go on holiday with Lestrade. The idea made me…”

“Oh,” the revelation was wonderful. “You were jealous!”

Holmes scowled but nodded.

“My good man, really. All I wish for is your company, even when instead of playing that infernal violin you elect to torture me and it. The comment about Lestrade was in jest. You do know that now surely?”

Holmes laughed and it was loveliness was enhanced by understanding why I so loved the sound.

“Yes, I do believe so Watson. I thought as much from the look on your face. You have such an expressive range my dear Watson. Your moustache alone tells me a great deal.”

“You mean you risked running afoul of the law solely on my moustache?”

“Well it is a fine specimen, but I fancy I know my Watson better than just his moustache.”

Holmes was quiet for a moment and his grey eyes were serious. “This is a terrible risk Watson, are you willing to go forward? If not, please say so, for I shall never speak of it again. For while it would hurt not to pursue this further with you, as long as I can keep your company and friendship I shall be content.”

The magnitude of the confession was overwhelming. I could barely speak but I had to, for I could clearly see how anxious my silence made my dear Holmes.

“You would have a dashed difficult time trying to stop me from pursuing this Holmes. The law can go hang itself. If the best consulting detective in the world and an old solider can’t be discreet then why…why we hardly deserve not to be caught.”

Holmes’s eyes crinkled at the corners in happiness and both his hands came to rest on my back, trembling with emotion.

“Then Watson, I feel a holiday is a most excellent idea. I even know the place, a small private cottage in Sussex. My brother Mycroft can arrange for us to not be disturbed beyond a timetabled visit from a housekeeper for necessities.”

“Wonderful Holmes. Now can we finish breakfast so I may kiss you more later?”

Holmes kissed me once for luck then released me. It was as I was attempting to drink my second serving of tea without breaking into silly giggles like a school-boy whenever Holmes and I would exchange glances, that Holmes’ words sank in.

_“Brother?”_

~ *~

**_Dr John Watson’s Private Diary_ **

_(Not to be shared with the Strand)_

Our holiday was wonderful. Our new situation was discussed in depth and safety considerations were agreed. Naturally our holiday was interrupted by a case, because Holmes is a magnet for the detection and solving of unsolved crimes.

Maybe some day I shall write for the public the case of the church mice, an extraordinary adventure, but for the more private affairs of our holiday I must draw a curtain on and maintain a prudent silence.

As snow fell on Christmas Day we were indeed the happiest of men.


End file.
